Ted Wassanasong
Ted Wassanasong (originally from King of the Hill) is one of the Corporate Presidents, the Laotian president of Ted's Golfing Galaxy. He has a wife named Cindy and son named Chane. Nextgen Series Six months ago, Ted conducted an expedition on Mars, intending to build a golf course. He poured cement into a puddle of Dark Leeches, killing all of the poisonous creatures, but chose to keep one as a pet. That leech escaped its cage and possessed Ted, manipulating him into wanting to create "Golfing in the Stars", by destroying the Violet Dwarf System in the Florae Galaxy. In Operation: NECSUS, Ted was present with the other Corporate Presidents discussing Mom's defeat in Galaxia. Sometime after Doflamingo rescued Caesar Clown, Ted (still controlled by the leech) purchased a Persuade-Persuade Devil Fruit from him, as well as a copy for his son, giving the two of them persuasion powers. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Ted brought his wife and son to the party held on Midway Peak, along with the other presidents. They all met with the World Leaders, who discussed why the 20 Keys should not be found. Because of Cheren Uno's break-in on the party, Ted was interrogated by President Morgan if he had anything to do with it, to which Ted denied. Ted then requested Mom take him to Florae Galaxy, where he began enacting his plan to blow up the Violet Star System. He advertised his Golfing in the Stars which would be built over it, and many aliens called for their support. Ted was confronted by Arianna Dunfree, who pleaded him to stop, but when Ted refused, she attacked and seemingly poisoned him with her bramble. However, the Dark Leech actually flew off of him, so its poisons affected Ted. Ted was hospitalized, until the Dark Leech crawled back onto his chest and revived him. Ted resumed his Golfing in the Stars project, and prepared to have the Violet System destroyed the next morning. Using all the money he collected from supporters, he purchased a Star Bomb from Nightmare Enterprises. He and many Florae residents gathered to witness the event, and Ted tasked Chane with firing the Star Bomb into the Violet System. However, Team Vweeb (minus Tronta, who was fighting Chane) broke in as Arianna attacked Ted again, exposing the Dark Leech she sensed within his clothing. The leech possesses Ted and battles Arianna, but the creature is defeated. Cindy weeps over Ted's dying, poisoned body during the Encyclopod's appearance. The Mobius Dick whale arrives and brings Haruka, who quickly uses her poisonbending to heal Ted. After the Encyclopod leaves, Ted thanks the children for saving him, and on their request, rewards them with lifetime passes for Golfing in the Stars. Appearance Ted is a tan-skinned Laotian man with a large oval-shaped head. His cranium is bald with black hair around the back, except four tiny strands on top, and black eyes behind half-moon glasses. His eyes are usually slanted, he has a large nose and lips, and rarely shows emotion on his face. He wears a white button-up shirt under a gray suit, gray pants, and black shoes. Personality Ted speaks with a calm, moderate tone, and doesn't use contractions in his sentences often. He has a love for golfing and thinks of new ways to invent intricate golf courses. He has no qualms about blowing up natural habitats to accomplish this. However, it's not known if he would intentionally try to destroy a habitat like the Violet Dwarf System, as he was possessed by a Dark Leech. Regardless, he showed gratitude to Team Vweeb for saving him from the leech, by allowing them lifetime passes to his golf park. Abilities Ted appears fairly agile, as he escaped from Arianna's vines by kicking a stapler at her face, then almost succeeded in bolting past her. He is nimble enough to put up a hand-to-hand fight against Arianna's plantbending. However, this was while the Dark Leech was possessing him, so he may be unable to use his combat abilities on his own. Ted also ate the Persuade-Persuade Fruit Mark I (against his own will), allowing him to be able to persuade people into doing anything. As one of the Corporate Presidents, he has large power and wealth, even able to persuade a whole alien galaxy to support his projects. He is also a terrific golfer. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Ted can't swim. Also, his persuasion powers only work if people are looking at and hearing him. Because of the Dark Leech's constant possession, Ted was horribly poisoned, and would've died had he not been cured. Trivia *A running gag is that people, namely kids, pronounce his surname wrong, like when Arianna calls him Mr. Wassanong, or Makava calls him Washing Machine. Category:Fox Characters Category:Males Category:CPFCE Category:Asians Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Reformed Villains